Equality between the Sky and the Sea
by Cookies and Ink
Summary: Now she would be able to take Seamus flying or dance with him on the beach. She would be able to swim with him, dive into the deepest parts of the ocean that most humans never got to visit. [Soulmate AU, Merman AU]


**A/N:** Written for August 2018's Romance Awareness.

Word Count: 864

* * *

 **Equality between the Sky and Sea**

Gabrielle finished signing another autograph as she waited in the queue for the Wheel.

Normally she made sure to go in the early hours of the morning, The Wheel was open and guarded at all hours, but it was always busier in the late afternoon. Today all she'd been able to make was the hour after Quidditch practice and since the Montrose Magpies had been playing so well, it had caused something of a stir.

"Miss Delacour, would you like to come with me?" A ministry official said, gesturing for her to walk and skip the queue. Gabrielle shook her head firmly.

"No, it's fine. We're all here for the same reason."

Everyone around her had found their soulmate. How the Wheels had come into being, no one really knew but there was one in each magical capital around the world. Each day, you were granted one spin but it was a game of chance.

"Mummy, do you really think Father needs our help?" A little boy asked in front of her and his Mum's face fell.

"Yes Jack, we do."

"Because we were the ones who made him lose his job?"

She shushed him with an angry flush rushing up to her cheeks and Gabrielle averted her eyes, trying to pretend that she wasn't listening. Everyone knew someone who had some sort of horror story thanks to the Wheel. In fact, for the younger generation, it was becoming more and more common to decide to not spin the Wheel and instead shape the world around them rather than relying on chance or fate.

She was fourth in the line when her phone buzzed in her pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hey, quick question but do you know where Shay is?"

"I don't keep some sort of tracker on my soulmate," Gabrielle said with a roll of her eyes.

"I thought I was calling the Office of Supreme Genius. Isn't that what someone said in the paper after that goal you scored."

"Well, gorgeous, you've been rerouted to the Office of Too - Frigging - Bad," she retorted and her best friend Heather laughed on the other end of the phone. "Why do you need Seamus?"

"I wanted to interview him to see how he felt about the recent claims from the International magical community to work on protecting the North Sea and the mermish clans there."

"I'll tell him, I'm going to go and see him later. Oh, Heather. I'm at the Ministry, going to the Wheel. I've got to go!" Hurriedly, Gabrielle put the phone down on her friend as she realised the queue had rapidly shortened. The people in front of her were beaming which felt like a good sign. She stepped forward, still feeling familiar butterflies even though she went to the Wheel every day. One of her favourite spins had let her learn Mermish quicker, so she could talk to Seamus' family.

She closed her eyes, exhaled and spun the Wheel.

Soaring over to the cove she always met Seamus, Gabrielle pointed her broom down and hopped off as she neared the ground, boots crunching on the stony beach. She had cast a warming charm over her swimming costume and stepped into the sea, leaving her broom and robes in a secluded nook by a rock.

"Hey love," Seamus said. She jumped despite herself and he laughed as he lifted more of his torso out of the water. His hair was dripping wet, dark auburn against his pale white skin. Gabrielle smiled, fingers twitching as her eyes tracked his well-defined abs.

At first, it had taken her some time to come to terms with the fact that her soulmate was a Mermish Prince. Of course, with the Veela blood in her family, Gabrielle had known that it was likely she would have a soulmate who was part Creature or Being. Now, she swam a few feet out and let him wrap his arms around her, holding her afloat as she kissed him.

"I have some good news," she murmured. "I spun the Wheel and was given an opportunity for us to grow closer."

"Oh?" Seamus asked curiously.

Slowly, Gabrielle explained the magical object she had been given. The magic was not permanent, only two hours a day but it could be used for an infinite amount of time. What she was most excited about, however, was the possibilities that it opened.

"Just to confirm," Seamus said, his voice trembling with excitement. "This runed and magical bracelet, will either grant me the ability to walk on land or you the ability to swim with me?"

She nodded.

"Basically, two hours to be fully equal with one another. I think it'll take some getting used too but…"

He cut her off with a kiss, spinning her around in the lapping waves of the North Sea. Gabrielle kissed him back, just as elated as she laughed. Now she would be able to take Seamus flying or dance with him on the beach. She would be able to swim with him, dive into the deepest parts of the ocean that most humans never got to visit.

It was a step towards equality and Gabrielle had never felt happier.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Romance Awareness Day 28: Everyday, you have the chance to spin a wheel that'll determine an event your soulmate will face. (Though some don't want to take the risk and avoid it).

Love in Motion: Het - Seamus/Gabrielle

Character Appreciation: 10. Career: Professional Quidditch Player

Disney Challenge: Q1. "[Name], do you think father really needs our help?"

Amber's Attic: T7. Write a mermaid!au (5 bonus points)

Lyric Alley: 12. I am brave, I am bruised

Em's Emporium: 19. (au) Fairytale.

Lo's Lowdown: D3. "I thought I was calling the Office of Supreme Genius?" / "Well, gorgeous, you've been rerouted to the Office of Too-Friggin'-Bad."

Summer Prompts: 11. (object) Swimming Costume

Gryffindor Prompts: Seamus Finnigan, bold (traits)

Astronomy Prompts: Neptune at Opposition. (AU) Merman - important, not mermaid. Male character only. [Bonus]


End file.
